The Power Of Love
by Simply A Fangirl
Summary: Passions and romances blossom as Valentine's day arrives at Downton Abbey. Response to the Valentine's Day challenge on the Highclere Awards forum. Pairings – Daisy/William, Carson/Hughes, Cora/Robert, Isobel/Richard, Anna/Bates, Mary/Matthew
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, this is a response to the Valentine's Day Challenge on the Highclere Awards Forums. I do not own any rights to Downton Abbey or the characters; Mr Fellowes is the rightful owner. A big thank you to Blackcurrant Bonbons for being beta. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><em>And if you would let them hold you<br>Oh, how grateful I will be  
>These arms of mine<br>They are burning, burning from wanting you  
>These arms of mine<br>They are wanting, wanting to hold you_

_These Arms Of Mine – Otis Redding_

* * *

><p><strong>Love is in the Air<strong>

February 14th 1916

It was a glorious morning at Downton Abbey. Sweet birdsong filtered through the budding green trees that decorated the sprawling grounds, whilst a multi-coloured array of gorgeous flowers blossomed in the gentle morning sun, whose yellow rays dappled the grand abbey, softening the chiselled corners of the ancient bricks. The heart-warming scent of love filled the dewy air, for both the Crawley family and the servants.

The staff were already bustling about with their morning duties, preparing for the day ahead. The footmen and maids bustled about the kitchen, moving around Mrs Patmore and Daisy who were making the breakfast.

"I love Valentine's Day, it's so romantic." Daisy declared happily as she placed a tray containing a dozen eggs onto the table, a dreamy look in her eyes.

Mrs Patmore eyed the young kitchen maid with curiousity. "Daisy, I thought you said that you didn't like Valentine's Day. Why the sudden change of mind?"

But before Daisy could answer, William came in, ready to deliver the food upstairs. William smiled hopefully at her, and Daisy smiled back eagerly. Her heart was set aflutter as he greeted her, her knees wobbling slightly. However, she could not look at the young footman without a small pang of guilt, remembering the way she had treated him whilst she had been infatuated with Thomas. She wondered how he could still smile at her after the way she had treated his heart so carelessly…

William continued to smile back at her, his face warm and happy. He knew his feelings for her from a year ago had not altered, only grown. But he could say nothing, for fear of a repeat of the painful events of a few years ago when his heart had been crushed.

Mrs Patmore watched the silent exchange between the two young servants knowingly, and had to hide a smile when she saw Daisy blush as William smiled at her.

"_Well, this certainly explains why Daisy is so excited about Valentine's Day."_Mrs Patmore thought to herself.

She broke the silent exchange between William and Daisy when she spoke. Both servants snapped to attention immediately, flushing guiltily. "William, take this tray upstairs. Be careful - it's hot." She placed a lid over the tray which was lathered in sausages and rashers of bacon, trapping the wonderful smell inside.

"Yes Mrs Patmore." William replied politely, as he carefully picked up the tray. Just as he was about to leave, he turned to Daisy and smiled once more before going out of the door and up the stairs.

Daisy watched him leave with a big grin spread across her face. She turned to find the cook watching her, a knowing smile on her face.

"What?" She asked.

"You're in love with him, aren't you?" Mrs Patmore replied, already knowing the answer, but still curious as to how Daisy would respond.

Daisy looked a little shocked, but quickly calmed herself down. She took a few minutes to answer, wondering how to word her response. She knew that if she denied it, Mrs Patmore would certainly know she was lying, so with that in mind she spoke the truth, it was going to come out at some point and she had nothing to hide or lose.

"Yes, I think I am." Daisy said smiling once more.

"What changed? I thought you liked Thomas." Mrs Patmore fired yet another question at Daisy.

"I did like Thomas, but when I saw how he treats William, he always puts him down. I felt something click inside and I realised he wasn't the person I thought he was. It was like his mask had been lifted and I could finally see what a heartless man he is." She could feel the anger course through her veins as she spoke of Thomas, but it soon left her to be replaced by a warm feeling when she spoke about William. "I realised then after all this time that I have feelings for William, I'm just not sure how he will react if I tell him." She sighed slightly worried.

"_Thank God, finally she's seen sense._" Mrs Patmore thought.

"Well there is only one way to find out, you will have to tell him how you feel. Oh and don't worry, your secret is safe with me, I won't tell William."

Daisy was relieved she could trust Mrs Patmore, "Thank you Mrs Patmore." She said gratefully.

"Well then let's finish this breakfast eh? Because it won't cook itself." Mrs Patmore stated brusquely. Daisy nodded her agreement and they went back to their duties.

* * *

><p><strong>Sneaking Around<strong>

While Mrs Patmore and Daisy had been talking in the kitchen, they hadn't noticed Mr Carson walking down the stairs, heading down the corridor to Mrs Hughes's room.

He sincerely hoped that her door wasn't locked, as he twisted the door knob. Thankfully, the door gave way, and he went inside noiselessly, shutting the door quietly behind him. He rested his head against the door and let out a sigh of relief that her office was empty and that he had not been seen, as that would have undoubtedly raised questions as to why he had gone into Mrs Hughes's room.

He moved away from the door and went to stand behind her desk which was in the corner of the room. He quickly took the envelope out of his jacket pocket, which was addressed to Mrs Hughes in his flowing script.

He placed it carefully on her desk, hoping that she would notice it. The letter inside was finally going to reveal his true feelings for her, after repressing them all these years.

He left the room, shutting the door behind him, making his way back up the hallway and up the stairs whistling, his mood cheerful.

What Carson had failed to notice when he had left Mrs Hughes's room was Anna's slim figure hiding in the shady doorway to the laundry room. She had seen the entire occurrence with intense curiousity. "_What was Mr Carson doing in Mrs Hughes room and more importantly, why?_" She wondered. She decided that she would speak to Mr Bates about it later, she knew he wouldn't say anything and she knew he would help her figure this puzzle out.

* * *

><p><strong>Old Romantic<strong>

Robert Crawley walked down the stairs in a happy mood with Isis padding along at his side. He felt that today was going to be a very good day indeed. As soon as they entered the study, Isis left her master's side and went to lay by the window, from which sunlight was streaming through.

"Good morning, Carson." Robert said politely.

"Good morning, my lord."

"Have the bouquet of roses for my wife arrived yet?" Robert asked, slightly anxious.

"Yes they have, my lord. They came early this morning." Carson said, moving to the side to reveal the bouquet of roses, the delightful aroma that emanated from them spread around the room.

Robert smiled, he walked over to inspect the flowers; they were truly magnificent and beautiful, perfect for Cora. He hoped that she liked her gift.

"My lord, would you like Miss O'Brien to take them up to her Ladyship?" Carson asked in his deep baritone voice.

"No thankyou Carson, there will be no need. I'll be taking them to her Ladyship myself." Robert replied, placing a small card inside the wrapping of the bouquet.

"Very well, my lord."

Robert moved back round to the table and sat down, and began to eat his breakfast while he read through the paper with little interest, his thoughts only on his wife.

After he had finished, he stood up from his seat, excused himself, and picked up the flowers, walking proudly up the stairs towards his wife's bedroom.

When he reached the door, he knocked gently with his free hand, while his other was behind his back holding the bouquet.

"May I come in?"

"Yes." Cora replied from inside.

He opened the door and walked in, moving strategically towards his wife who was sat in bed, the morning paper placed on the bedside table. He only moved this way so as to not give away what he was holding.

Cora watched her husband walk somewhat awkwardly across the room to her. She knew he was hiding something from her, which peaked her curiousity but she did not ask.

"O'Brien, you may leave us." Cora stated.

"As you wish my Lady." Miss O'Brien replied. She left the room, shutting the door behind her.

Once the door was shut, Robert looked at his wife lovingly as he spoke, "Happy Valentine's Day, darling." He moved his right hand into view to reveal the bouquet of red roses, and the small card which was attached to them.

She took them from him gratefully, smiling up at him. She inhaled the scent of the roses and her smile widened. "Oh Robert, they're beautiful! Thank you darling. I shall have O'Brien put them into a vase." She took the card and opened it.

Inside the message read,

_Happy Valentine's Day Cora,_

_My beautiful wife, you have made me the happiest man alive. My heart is forever yours._

_Love, Robert._

Tears sprang to her eyes as she read the message. She looked up to her husband who was smiling at her, his eyes filled with love.

She got out of bed and walked round to him, tears falling down her face, "Oh Robert," was all she said before she took his face in her hands and kissed him, her love for him flowing through. He wrapped his arms around her and held her closer to him, not wanting to let go.

When they eventually broke apart she said, "I love you so much." She left his arms, and went to her bedside table, opening the drawer quickly she found what she was looking for and picked it up, moving back to his side.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my love," she said. In her hand was a small present, delicately wrapped.

He took it from her and took the paper off to reveal a small black box. He looked at her curiously.

"Open it."

He flicked it open and gazed in wonder at what was inside. In the box lay two gold cufflinks on which was engraved the family insignia.

"Oh Cora, they're quite exquisite! Thank you! I shall wear them to the luncheon this afternoon." He closed the box, looking at his wife with love and longing.

He placed the box and the flowers on the table at the other side of the bedroom, before quickly moving back to his wife. He took her in his arms and kissed her passionately, smiling into the kiss.

They both knew where this was going to lead and it didn't take them long to fall into bed still wrapped up in each other.

Afterwards as they lay in bed together content, Cora said, "You do realise we haven't made love like that since we were twenty."

He chuckled at this, "I know, it has been too long." He kissed her gently.

He looked at the clock which was on the bedside table. It was 11.30am. He sat up in bed quickly, his mother was coming for luncheon at 1pm and they needed to get dressed.

"Robert, whatever is the matter?" Cora asked.

"Mama is arriving at 1pm for the luncheon, we should be getting ready." He said a little exasperated.

Cora was not ready to get out of bed just yet and she wasn't going to let her husband leave either.

She quickly straddled his chest, as she leant down towards his face she whispered in his ear seductively, "We don't have to go just yet. Just a little bit longer. Please, Robert."

She nibbled at his ear teasingly, and he groaned. "Cora…we really should…" He trailed off as he realised resisting wasn't going to work. He let her win, but took her by surprise by rolling with her so that he was lying on top of her, grinning wolfishly.

"Cora, you really are a bad influence. Do you know that?"

"I know, but you love it." She replied, smirking as she kissed him.

* * *

><p><strong>A Very Eventful Morning Indeed<strong>

They walked down the stairs just as Violet Crawley walked through the entrance doors into the foyer.

"Mama, so good of you to join us." Robert said, welcoming his mother.

"Yes, well it was the best invitation I've had today. As much as I don't like Valentine's Day, I didn't care to be alone."

"Oh Cousin Violet, it is a rather romantic day. Robert gave me a wonderful bouquet of rather beautiful roses."

"Yes, and Cora gave me these wonderful cufflinks." Robert announced, showing the cufflinks to his mother.

Violet raised her eyebrows, lips twitching. She could tell that the presents weren't all they had given each other that morning. That was clear from Robert's slightly ruffled hair, and Cora's rather rosy complexion.

"Very nice." Violet said ambiguously, as she began to walk through the foyer. She was greeted by Mary, Edith and Sybil, and they made their way into the dining room.

Robert and Cora joined them a short while after.

"Bad influence." He whispered as he lightly tapped her backside.

"You weren't too bad yourself old man." She replied quietly giggling.

"Old man eh?" He chuckled. "We'll see tonight." The wolfish grin was back on his face.

They sat down, behaving themselves as best as they could in the company of their children and Robert's mother.

* * *

><p><strong>If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)<strong>

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, here is the concluding part to this fanfic. I would like to say a big thank you again to Blackcurrant Bonbons for being beta. Also as promised there is some Anna/Bates and Mary/Matthew parts in here. All I have left to say is sit back, relax and enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p><em>So hold on to me tight<em>  
><em>Hold on to me tonight<em>  
><em>We are stronger here together<em>  
><em>Than we could ever be alone<em>  
><em>So hold on to me<em>  
><em>Don't you ever let me go<em>

_Hold On - Michael Bublé_

* * *

><p><strong>The Proposal<strong>

Richard Clarkson walked up the path to Crawley house, silently going over in his mind what he was going to say to Isobel. She was indeed a beautiful woman, and he was head over heels in love with her. Whenever he saw her she made him feel as if he was twenty years younger.

Isobel Crawley sat by the window in the living room of Crawley house, so far she had been too busy with the many thoughts running through her mind to notice that Richard was walking up the path.

Richard Clarkson. She could not deny the attraction between them, every time she saw him or when they spoke, goose bumps would raise up on her arms. Over the years, they had grown closer while working at the hospital together.

She hadn't spoken or seen him recently however, as she had been avoiding him ever since New Year's Eve, when they had admitted their feelings, for each other which had resulted in them kissing.

The memory of that night played back in her mind as if it had only happened yesterday.

"_Happy New Year!" Everyone said elatedly in unison, raising their glasses as the clock chimed midnight at Downton Abbey. Richard Clarkson could not keep his eyes off of Isobel Crawley. She looked absolutely stunning in her dark purple dress._

_He drank the last remnants of the whisky which had been in his glass, the warmth sending a tingling trail down his throat. He excused himself from the conversation with Lord Grantham and Matthew Crawley and walked dashingly over to Isobel, who seemed to be having a heated debate with Lady Grantham over something to do with the Hospital Board._

"_Excuse me ladies, I don't mean to interrupt. May I have a word, Isobel?"_

"_Yes, of course. Excuse me Cousin Violet." She said, silently breathing a sigh of relief as Richard saved her. She had not been winning that debate, and he was certainly a welcome distraction; she was always happy in his company._

_They went outside, to get some air and to speak alone, away from prying ears._

"_Richard, is everything alright?" Isobel asked, her tone worried, Richard seemed to be conflicted over something, but whether he spoke of it remained to be seen._

"_Yes, everything is fine. I just needed some air is all. It was getting quite hot inside, and, anyway, you looked like you needed saving." He smiled at her, and she smiled back, and they both began to chuckle. _

_"Yes I suppose I did. Thank you for saving me."_

"_My pleasure. And may I say you look absolutely beautiful tonight, Isobel!" He flushed slightly, but continued, determined to say his piece. "You truly are a remarkable woman, and in my opinion, a grand addition to the Hospital Board, I'm sure we would have been lost without you."_

_She blushed at his compliments; he did look very handsome in his suit tonight, she had to admit._

_He moved a hand quickly through his hair, as he continued, "What I'm trying to say is... Isobel, I am madly in love with you. I have been since that first day you came to the hospital." _

_He had moved closer to her now, they were only inches apart. _

_She started, "Richard, I…" but she was cut off as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her, gently. The kiss sent warmth through her body which she hadn't felt in many years. The fire in her heart which had turned to embers after her husband had passed away was now stoked back to life, burning for all it was worth._

_He broke away suddenly, ashamed of his actions, "I am sorry for taking such a liberty, Isobel. I should go." Just as he turned to walk away, he felt her take hold of his hand, making him turn back towards her._

"_The truth is Richard; I've been fighting my feelings for you for quite some time now. No longer, Dr Richard Clarkson, no longer. I love you, Richard." She felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders, and she kissed him again, joyous and free, entwining her hands around his neck, as his wrapped themselves around her waist, pulling her closer into him. _

_When they eventually broke apart, he held her in his arms for what seemed like an eternity, as they stood outside on the starry night, looking at each other._

_When he noticed she had begun to shiver from the cold, he took off his jacket and placed it around her bare shoulders. "Thank you." She said, kissing him gently._

"_It's getting late, we should go back in. They'll be wondering where we are," He chuckled in his Scottish burr. She nodded her approval, linking her arm through his they made their way back inside. _

A knock at the door brought her out of her reverie. She stayed sitting on the couch, listening intently to see who the visitor was. She heard Moseley open the door and welcome Richard in.

"Good afternoon, Dr Clarkson."

"Good afternoon, Moseley. May I come in?" That voice set her heart racing, yet a part of her wished he hadn't come to see her, as she didn't know what she would say about not being at the board meetings. She knew she would have to cross that bridge when she came to it.

"Yes, of course, come in. Mrs Crawley is in the living room." Moseley stated.

"Thank you Moseley." Richard said, smiling at the butler as he entered the house. He followed him down the hallway, towards the living room and Isobel.

She stood up quickly when she heard the footsteps reach the door, smoothing out her clothes.

"Ma'am, Dr Clarkson is here to see you." Moseley spoke as he walked through the open doorway, followed swiftly behind by Richard.

"Good afternoon, Mrs Crawley."

"Good afternoon, Dr Clarkson."

Isobel noticed Moseley watching the exchange somewhat interested. When he saw that they were both looking at him, he moved towards the door to leave, but before he did he turned back and asked, "Would you some tea bringing through ma'am?"

"No thank you, Moseley, you may go." Isobel said, dismissing the butler, who nodded before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. Which left Isobel and Richard alone and looking at each other, both not knowing what to say.

Isobel broke the silence. "Please have a seat Dr Clarkson. To what do I owe this visit?" She asked.

He sat on the edge of his seat as he spoke, "Isobel, I came to see you today because I was worried about you. You haven't been to the hospital board meetings for over a month now, and everyone is starting to ask questions -even Lady Grantham." He said, his voice full of sincerity.

She sighed; she knew she wouldn't be able to lie to him now. She had been avoiding the meetings and the hospital for fear of seeing him, and the conversation they should have had about the kiss on New Year's Eve and where that left them in terms of their relationship.

She snapped, "Well you needn't have worried. As you can see I'm perfectly fine."

"Isobel." She knew from the way he said her name that he was both annoyed and hurt. He looked at her, the anger that was building up inside suddenly burst out, clearly evident in his raised voice. "Do you truly think I'm a fool? I know damn well you are not fine. Because, if you were fine you would have been to the meetings and not avoided me. Can you not admit that?"

Emotions were running high now as he stood up glaring at her; she too stood up and looked straight back at him, anger fuelling her. "Admit what Richard? The fact that the only reason I've avoided you is so that we didn't discuss the kiss? Is that what you want to hear? Because if it is, then there, I've said it!" She exclaimed, her face flushed red as she took deep breaths.

He couldn't believe his eyes or ears for that matter. The woman he loved would never have been like this, he didn't know who the woman was in front of him, it certainly wasn't his Isobel.

"Well, I think I should leave." He stated, making his way towards the door. But just as he was about to leave, he turned back, and said in a cold voice mixed with hurt, "The other reason I came here was to ask you to marry me. But clearly what we said on New Year's Eve matters not. Goodbye Mrs Crawley." With that he left the room, his heart silently breaking.

Isobel just stood in the room, completely shocked at what he had just said. "_Oh god, what have I done?_" She thought to herself as hot tears poured rapidly down her cheeks. She had to stop him from leaving. She ran out of the room and down the corridor, just as Richard was about to step outside.

"Richard! Please don't go." She called after him, her voice breaking from the deep sobs that were wracking her body. He turned to look at her, his heart breaking even more at the state of distress she was in. "Give me one good reason, why I shouldn't." She just looked at him not knowing what to say. "I thought not." He turned and was about to step over the threshold when she realised there were only three words she could say that would stop him from leaving.

"I love you." Those three words were like summer to his ears.

He stopped in his tracks and turned to look at her, "What did you say?"

"I said, I love you, Richard Clarkson!" With that she walked up to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him tenderly. When they broke apart she took his hand in hers squeezing it gently as she looked into his deep blue eyes, "Please, don't go."

He looked back at her and realised then that he couldn't leave her this way. "I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. They went back in to the living room and sat down on the couch together.

She had stopped crying now, even though her voice was still slightly raw from the deep sobs that had wracked her body from earlier. "Richard, I'm so sorry for speaking to you like that earlier. I had no right. I suppose it has just been so long since I have been in a relationship, not since Matthew's father."

"I'm sorry too." He said softly holding her in his arms as she rested her head on his chest, she could hear his heart beating beneath his shirt.

"I love you Richard. I would be lying if I said I didn't, I'm just scared that I'll lose you."

"Isobel," He said placing a hand under her face so that she would look at him, "You will never lose me, I promise." He kissed her forehead and then her lips where he lingered for quite some time until she broke away to speak.

"Did you really mean what you said before about wanting to marry me?" She asked.

He grinned then as his eyes sparkled, "Yes I meant every word." He left the couch and knelt down on one knee, taking out a small box from his trouser pocket. He opened it to reveal, a beautiful diamond ring, which twinkled in the light. She gasped at the beauty of the ring and what he was about to ask her.

"Isobel Crawley, I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked.

"Oh Richard, yes!" She exclaimed. She didn't stop the tears of joy from falling as she stood up and let him place the ring on her finger before embracing him. At that moment they felt like nothing else mattered, as long as they had each other.

Their kiss was interrupted by none other than Matthew, who had walked into the room _just_ as his mother had embraced Richard. He had heard the proposal and was extremely happy for both of them. Isobel and Richard broke apart and looked at Matthew, embarrassment on their faces.

"Matthew, I didn't hear you come in."

"So sorry mother, for interrupting. But I hear congratulations are in order." He said, beaming as he walked over to his mother, kissing her cheek and hugging her, before turning to Richard and shaking his hand.

"It's about time you two got together." He chuckled.

They both looked at him astonished.

"Did you really think I didn't know anything was going on between you two? It was perfectly obvious from the way you talked about him mother, always saying how he was such a brilliant doctor and a wonderful man."

"Wonderful man, eh Isobel?" Richard asked, raising his eyebrows at his fiancée, who had just flushed a bright crimson. She playfully slapped his arm as Matthew continued, "New Year's Eve made it even more obvious when you two came back inside looking like love struck teenagers. I'm really happy for both of you, you both deserve happiness."

"Thank you." They both said together, smiling at Matthew.

As the three of them sat and talked, Matthew watched his mother smile and talk away. He had never seen her this happy and content since his father had been alive. He admired and respected Richard; he reminded him a lot of his father and he knew that he would look after his mother well. He would be leaving for France in a few days, which was why he had come to see his mother to tell her. Knowing his mother wouldn't be alone brought him peace of mind.

He also knew he would have to see Mary today, before he left.

* * *

><p><strong>Biding His Time<strong>

As the afternoon descended on the Abbey, the once clear blue sky, had slowly become blotted out by the gathering of what seemed like an army of dark grey clouds.

Violet stayed at Downton until half past two, when she was driven home by Branson.

Most of the staff were downstairs in the kitchen, enjoying their break. Anna had decided she would see John and tell him about what she had seen earlier on. But she could not see him anywhere in the kitchen.

"William, have you seen Mr Bates anywhere?"

"Yes, he went outside to polish the shoes."

"Thanks." She replied, smiling at him before going out the door to see John.

John Bates was sat on the bench in the large yard, polishing yet another pair of shoes. He took great care in his work, she knew. He seemed at peace outside as he went about his job. When he heard footsteps approaching across the gravel, he looked up, and smiled at Anna.

"Hello, Anna."

"Hello, John. Is it alright if I speak with you?" She asked, sitting down beside him.

"Yes, of course. What's on your mind?" He asked, stopping what he was doing, cocking his head to the side to look at her.

It took every ounce of his self-control to stop himself from taking her in his arms there and then. He would wait.

She sighed, "Well this morning, I was just coming out of the laundry room, when I heard Mrs Hughes's door open down the hall. I hid in the door way and watched as Mr Carson came out. He seemed to be very happy with himself. It's made me wonder all morning why he would go into her room. Do you think I should tell Mrs Hughes?"

"Hmm… well I suppose you could tell her, or you could just leave it and see how things unfold." He answered, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Well once you have finished your job here, will you come with me to Mrs Hughes's office?"

"Yes, of course. It'll be an adventure." He said, chuckling. She kissed him on the cheek gently.

"Thank you very much John." She said, before standing up and leaving him to his work. He watched her go back inside with a large grin on his face. He went back to his job with renewed vigour, desperately wanting to finish them quickly so he could see Anna again.

* * *

><p><strong>Behind Closed Doors<strong>

Mrs Hughes sat down at her desk, exhausted. She had decided that she would go over the meal preparations for the next few days to make sure the kitchen was stocked with everything Mrs Patmore would need. Just as she was about to open the notebook on her desk, she noticed the white envelope that sat in the middle of her desk, her Christian name written in cursive, familiar handwriting.

Her curiousity was piqued as she wondered what was written inside, and who it was from. She opened it quickly and taking the letter out, she began to read.

_Dear Elsie,_

_I have been meaning to tell you something of great personal significance for many years now – however, I felt that I could never find the right moment, until now. I would simply like to say that **I love you**. There, I said it. Assuming that you want to pursue this, I shall be in my office, waiting for you._

_Charles._

She gasped and sat back in her chair, the letter gripped in her hands. She re-read the letter for what felt like a million times, her eyes lingering over those three words each time. She couldn't believe that he had hid his true feelings for her for this long and not told her until now.

Truthfully, he had been the true reason why she had turned down Joe's hand in marriage two years ago, but she had never dared to tell him. Her poor heart felt like it was going to burst out of her chest at any minute. She sat and allowed herself time to calm down before she stood up to leave her room, making sure to lock it securely, before making her way towards Charles's room.

Charles Carson sat in his office, waiting impatiently, wondering whether Elsie had read the letter and whether she would take the initiative. His thoughts were soon answered, however, when she knocked and entered the room, closing the door behind her, staring at him with bewilderment.

He stood up from his chair smiling at her. "Elsie. I'm so glad you came…I…" He was cut off quickly.

"Charles Carson, I cannot believe that you hid your feelings for me for all these years! Why in heaven's name didn't you tell me sooner? Oh, and I would like to know how you got into my office, thank you very much!" She exclaimed, covering the distance between them in a few short steps.

He could tell by the slight fire in her hazel eyes that she was angry at the fact that he had been in her office without her permission.

"I'm sorry for going into your office but it was open, so I slipped in and left the letter." He continued quickly before she could speak, "I tried so many times to tell you Elsie, but whenever we were alone, we always seemed to be interrupted." He sighed, looking down at his hands before he looked into her eyes once more. "I gave up with trying to tell you when I saw you at the fair with Joe, even when you told me later that you had rejected him I still couldn't tell you. But something clicked a few days ago and I realised my only last chance was to write my feelings in a letter and that's what I did."

He wanted so desperately to know what she was thinking; thankfully, he didn't have to wait long.

"I never told you the real reason why I didn't marry Joe."

"Yes you did. You said it was because you were content with your job and your life."

"Charles, I'm sorry, but that was far from the true reason." He was shocked that she had lied to him.

"If that wasn't the reason why you never married him, then what was?" He asked.

"The truth is, I declined his proposal because I realised he wasn't the one I wanted to be with. It was you! It's always been you." She said, looking at him.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked, daringly moving his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I tried; God knows I tried so many times. But like you said, it was never the right moment. But I'm here now and I'm telling you I love you, Charles Carson."

She reached up to kiss him with all the love she had locked up for so long. He responded with equal passion as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Making A Move<strong>

"So that's why he went into her room." Anna whispered happily as she stepped away from the crack in the door, giving Mr Carson and Mrs Hughes some privacy.

"Mystery solved." John added, as they walked down the hallway together. As they turned the corner, they both noticed that the hallway was empty.

"Anna."

"Yes, John."

"There's something I've been meaning to do for quite some time."

"And what would that be?"

"Just this."

He pulled her into him and kissed her. She moaned in delight as he deepened the kiss, his lips upon hers felt so good. They stayed like that for quite some time, exploring each other.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Yours<strong>

Back in the kitchen, Daisy had decided to tell William that she returned his feelings for her. Straightening up, she walked over and sat next to him at the table, where he was making sandwiches.

"William."

He turned to her and smiled, "Yes, Daisy?"

"Do you still like me?" She bit her lip hopefully.

His cheeks turned slightly red as he replied, "Yes, I like you a lot. Why do you ask?"

"Because…I…I really like you too." She replied, smiling at him. Quickly, she moved him and kissed him chastely on the lips, before pulling back to witness his reaction.

He looked at her in awe; he couldn't believe she had just kissed him.

"Does this mean you'll be my girl?"

"It does!" She exclaimed, squealing with joy, kissing him again as they embraced happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Sealed With Love<strong>

Once Matthew had left his mother's house, he had walked up towards Downton Abbey. He sauntered through the grounds, knowing he would find Mary around somewhere. Sure enough, she was sat on a bench, reading a book intently. She looked up and smiled widely when she saw him approaching.

"Matthew, what a pleasant surprise! What are you doing here?"

"Straight to the point as always eh Mary? I came to see you, actually, I thought I'd tell you before I go to let you mother and father know."

She suddenly looked worried and confused. "Tell me what Matthew?"

He sat beside her, taking her hand in his, raising it to his lips and kissing it gently. He looked directly into her eyes and said quietly, "You see, I'm going to France tomorrow, I've been called up."

Her face drained of all colour, as her breath hitched in her throat as she tried to make sense of what he had just told her. She couldn't and didn't want to believe it. He was going to war!

As they gazed at each other, they didn't notice the small droplets of rain begin to fall, until the downpour became quickly heavier.

They hurried from the bench to stand underneath a large oak tree, relatively safe from the onslaught of rain which had begun to bounce off the gravel path.

They were both thoroughly drenched, Matthew slicked his wet hair back as Mary watched, finally breaking the silence.

"Where have you been posted?"

"The Somme."

Her heart lurched. That was where the main battle was being fought.

"Will you come back?"

He saw the tears begin to well in her eyes as the last words left her soft lips. He held her to him, stroking her hair, comforting her tenderly.

"Of course." She did not meet his gaze.

"Mary, look at me." He said, placing a gentle hand under her chin so that she would meet his gaze.

"I promise I will come back to you, Mary." He paused, drawing in a deep, shuddery breath. "I love you." He sealed his promise to her with a searing kiss as the rain continued to pour around them.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Well that's the end of this fanfic, I hope you enjoyed it.<strong>

**If you liked this, click the review button at the bottom :)**

**Until next time everyone**

** **AnnHarrisForever** x**


End file.
